In a mechanical seal serving as one example of the slide components, performances thereof are evaluated by a leakage rate, a wear rate, and torque. In the prior art, the performances are enhanced by optimizing seal material and sealing face roughness of the mechanical seal, so as to realize low leakage, long life, and low torque. However, due to raising awareness of environmental problems in recent years, further improvement in the performances of the mechanical seal is required, and there is a need for technical development going beyond the boundary of the prior art.
Under such circumstances, for example, as a device to be utilized in an oil seal device for a rotating part such as a turbocharger, there is a known device including a rotating shaft rotatably accommodated in a housing, a disc shape rotor to be rotated together with the rotating shaft, and a disc shape stationary body abutted with an end face of the rotor for preventing leakage of oil from the outer peripheral side to the inner peripheral side, in which an annular groove that generate positive pressure by centrifugal force of a fluid is provided on an abutment face of the stationary body, so as to prevent the oil from leaking out from the outer peripheral side to the inner peripheral side (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, for example, there is a known seal device of a rotating shaft that seals a poisonous fluid, the seal device including a rotating ring and a stationary ring attached to a casing together with the rotating shaft, in which spiral grooves that catch and bring a liquid on the low-pressure side toward the high-pressure side by rotation of the rotating ring are provided on a sealing face of any of the rotating ring and the stationary ring in such a manner that ends on the high-pressure side are formed as dead ends, so as to prevent a sealed fluid on the high-pressure side from leaking out to the low-pressure side (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
In addition, for example, as a surface seal structure suitable for sealing a drive shaft of a turbocharger with respect to a compressor housing, there is a known structure in which one of a pair of cooperating seal rings is provided in a rotating constituent element and the other seal ring is provided in a stationary constituent element, these seal rings have seal faces formed substantially in the radial direction during operation, a seal gap for sealing outer regions of the seal faces with respect to inner regions of the seal faces is formed between the seal faces, a plurality of recessed sections separated in the circumferential direction, the recessed sections being effective for feeding a gas in is provided on at least one of the seal faces, the recessed sections are extended from one peripheral edge of the seal face toward the other peripheral edge, and inner ends of the recessed sections are separated from the other peripheral edge of the seal face in the radial direction, so that a non-gas component in a gas medium containing the non-gas component is sealed (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).